Eudes d'Aquitaine
Eudes d'Aquitaine, Odon, appelé aussi Lude, Odoin, Odoie., Eodo dux Aquitaniorum, duc d'Aquitaine (700-735), né vers 650/660 et décédé après 735. Il est enterré dans un monastère de l'île de Ré, qu'il a fondé, à Sainte-Marie d'AlarconAQUITAINE, DUKES. 688. Eudes ou Odon, appelé Lude , peut - être par une faute de copiste, dans la charte d'Alaon, succéda à son père Boggis, et à Bertrand, son oncle, vers le même tems, par la cession qu'Hubert, fils de Bertrand , lui fit de tous ses droits sur le duché d'Aquitaine. Le nom du duc Eudes est célèbre dans l'histoire par ses guerres contre les maires du palais, et par celles qu'il eut contre les Sarrasins. Ce duc posséda , tant par droit Je succession , que par ses conquêtes, tout le Languedoc français, et régna en souverain sur les pays situés entre la Loire, l'Océan, les Pyrénées, la Scplimanie et le Rhône, et même au-delà de ce fleuve. L'an 717, Eudes est reconnu pour souverain d'Aquitaine par le roi Chilpéric II, avec lequel il se ligue contre Charles Martel ; mais il est défait l'an 718, ou 710,, selon dom Bouquet , avec Chilpéric, qu'il mène en Aquitaine. L'an 719, ou 720, selon le même savant, il fait un traité avec Charles, et lui livre le roi Chilpéric. Les Sarrasins ayant fait irrruption en Aquitaine , l'an 721, Eudes marche contre eux, leur lait lever le siège de Toulouse, et les taille en pièces. Eudes ne se trouva pas également en forces, l'an 730 pour résister à Munuza, général de ces infidèles pour l'émir Abdérame, et gouverneur de Catalogne, qui menaçait d'envahir ses états. Il fut contraint d'acheter la paix de ce barbare et de lui donner en mariage Lampagie, sa iille et non pas sa femme (comme le dit un moderne), princesse d'une grande beauté. Munuza ne posséda pas loug-tems cette épouse. L'an 731 , Abdérame, qui tenait sa cour à CoyJoue, instruit d'une révolte qu'il méditait, vient l'attaquer avec toutes ses forces. Munuza, l'année suivante, réduit à l'extrémité, se précipite du haut d'un rocher. La princesse Lampagie tombe entre les mains d'Abdérame, qui l'envoie à Damas pour entrer dans le sérail du calife. Cet eniir des Sarrasins fait dans les Gaules une irruption qui est la quatrième , entre dans la Gascogne , force Bordeaux qu'il livre au pillage, passe la Dordogne, rencontre le duc Eudes, fond sur son armée, et en fait un si grand carnage, que, scion le témoignage d'Isidore de Bejà, auteur contemporain , il n'y a que Dieu seul qui ait pu savoir le nombre de chrétiens qui périrent. Abdérame poursuit sa victoire, vient en brûlant, pillant, saccageant, jusqu'aux portes de Poitiers, où Charles Martel que le duc Eudes avait appelé à son secours, l'arrête et le défait un samedi du mois d'octobre de l'an 732. Abdérame périt dans la bataille, qu'il ne faut pas confondre, comme font la plupart des historiens, avec celle que le duc Eudes gagna sur Zama, devant Toulouse, l'an 721. « La réconciliation, dit D. VaissèTe, qui u se fit avant la bataille de Poitiers, entre Eudes et Charles » Martel, fut sans doute sincère et de bonne foi, et nous ne » voyons pas qu'elle ait été altérée pendant le reste de leur vie.» Le duc Eudes mourut en 735 , laissant de sa femme Valthude, fdle du duc Walchigise, que le roi Charles le Chauve qualifie sa parente dans la charte d'Alaon, trois fils, Hunald, ou Hunold, qui fut duc d'Aquitaine ou de Toulouse, Hatton, à qui l'on présume que le Poitou échut en partage, et llémistan. Û. Vaissète a fait connaître le duc Eudes, qui n'avait pas encore été bien connu, et qu'on n'a regardé jusqu'à ce siècle que comme un aventurier, qui avait profilé des troubles du royaume pour s'emparer de l'Aquitaine. Ce prince fut enterre . Sa couronne fut trouvée, l'an 1731 , dans la même île, en creusant dans les ruines d'une maison bâtie sur celles de ce monastère. Elle était de cuivre doré, garnie de pierreries, dont la principale était une turquoise, avec des fleurons au nombre de quatre, qui représentaient des espèces de fleurs de lis , et autant de triangles renversés. (Voy. Montfaucon Monum. de la Monarc. Franç. t. IV, pref. ) On ne sait sur quel fondement un moderne s'est avisé de donner Eudes pour un duc amovible. 11 l'était si peu, que la plupart des historiens, tant nationaux qu'étrangers, lui ont donné même le titre de roi; titre que les chartes d'Aquitaine, dressées de son tems, justifient, puisqu'elles sont datées des années de son rè| Une étiquette trouvée l'an 127g dans le tombeau de sainte Madelaine, à Vezelai, portait que le corps de La sainte y avait été transféré secrètement d'Aix, par la crainte des Sarrasins , sous le règne d' son of Duke of Aquitaine & his wife Oda --- (-735, bur Sainte-Marie d'Alarcon). The charter of Charles II "le Chauve" King of the West Franks dated 30 Jan 845 (possibly spurious, as explained in the Introduction) names "Eudonis Aquitanie ducis et fratris sui Imitarii et eorum genitori Boggiso duci" and specifies that the territory of Duke Eudes consisted of "pago Tolosano, Cadurcensi, Pictaviensis, Agennensis, Arelatensi, Sanctonensi et Petragoricensi"13. His existence, but not his parentage, is corroborated by the other sources quoted below. The naming of one of his supposed grandsons Loup suggests that he may have been descended from the earlier Duke Lupus, assuming that the latter did exist as a historical person. Duke of Aquitaine. The Continuator of Fredegar records that Eudes supported Ragamfred maior domus of Neustria in 715/17 against Charles "Martel", but fled when confronted by the forces of the latter14. Eudes broke the resulting peace treaty in 725, but was again put to flight by Charles "Martel" according to the same source, which says that Eudes then "summoned to his assistance…the unbelieving Saracen people", although the chronology of these incidents appears compressed in this source15. The Annales Metenses record the death of "Eodo dux Aquitaniorum" in 73516. The death of Duke Eudes is recorded, without a specific date, by the Continuator of Fredegar, who also describes the ensuing occupation of Bordeaux and surrounding areas by Charles "Martel"17. An indication of the date can be found from the subsequent section 16 in the Continuator, which is concerned with calendar calculations up to the year 735. However, this cannot be considered conclusive as the order of the sections in the Continuator is not rigorously chronological, as shown by the subsequent section 20 which describes the battle of Poitiers although this is dated from other sources to 732. The Annales Petaviani record that in 736 "Karolus dimicabat contra filios Eodonis"18, implying that their father was no longer living at that time, assuming that the date is accurate. The charter of Charles II "le Chauve" King of the West Franks dated 30 Jan 845 (possibly spurious, as explained in the Introduction) records that "Eudo Aquitanie dux" was buried at Sainte-Marie d'Alarcon - Duke (princeps) d'Aquitaine et Vaskonii , qui monta sur le trône pas auparavant 674 2 et au plus tard 700 années 3 . Il était célèbre pour la participation à l'historique bataille de Poitiers . Son mandat comprend la partie sud-ouest de la Gaule de la Loire à Pyrénées , avec sa capitale à Toulouse . Ed est devenu le premier dirigeant de l'Aquitaine, qui a réussi à obtenir l'indépendance de leurs avoirs du royaume franc , mais une série de défaites infligées par le maire du palais Charles Martel , et les Maures , il doit revenir sur lui-même de reconnaître la souveraineté des Francs. Origine [ modifier | modifier le texte wiki ] Origine de Ed est pas précisément déterminée. Selon une version, son père était le duc de Boggis (Bodegizel) , qui sur la base de la dite Charte d'Alaon compilé 21 Janvier de l'année 845 à Compiègne , a attribué l'origine du roi d'Aquitaine Caribert II . Selon ce document, le roi Charibert marié Gisela, l'héritière de l'Arno (Amand) , duc Vaskonii, et de ce mariage sont nés trois fils: Chilpéric, Boggis et Bertrand. Après la mort Charibert puis Chilpéric, roi Dagobert Ier a donné le duché Boggis Aquitaine et Bertrand, après que le fils a hérité Aquitaine Boggis, Ed. Cependant, la plupart des historiens croient "Charte d'Alaon" plus tard contrefaçon et doutent de l'existence des cadets de Charibert. 4 Selon une autre version, Ed est le fils du duc d'Aquitaine et Vaskonii Loupe je 5, 6 , qui Ed probablement réussi. Il existe cependant pas les documents confirmant cette version et la version elle-même est basée sur la reconstruction des données sur l'onomastique . Sur l'origine du duc de Ed Boggis mentionné dans l'ordre croissant de la XI siècle légende Hubertus . Selon eux, Ed était le plus jeune frère Hubert. Quand il voulait être ordonné prêtre et abandonner la vie laïque, Ed était l'héritier du trône d'Aquitaine et a réussi plus tard, son père. 7 8 Possession de Ed [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Royaume des Francs en 714 années . Langues Ed en jaune. L'héritage de prédécesseur Ed a obtenu deux duchés, Aquitaine et Vaskonii . En conséquence, ses mains étaient immenses domaines, occupant plus de la modernité Sud Ouest France et le nord de la moderne Espagne . Duché d'Aquitaine [ modifier | modifier le texte wiki ] Déjà prédécesseur Ed, duc Boucle I , a considérablement élargi le territoire du duché d'utiliser le conflit dans le royaume des Francs en 673 - 676 années . De même, lorsque Lupe duché devient pratiquement indépendante, bien que formellement subordonné roi de Neustrie 9 . La composition du duché d'Aquitaine, a hérité Ed inclus province historique Aquitaine , Poitou , Limousin , Auvergne , et une partie du Languedoc (le territoire de la dernière comté de Toulouse ). La limite nord et de l'est de ses biens était principalement sur le fleuve Loire , au nord de laquelle se trouvent royaume franc de Neustrie , à l'est - le royaume de Bourgogne . La capitale était la ville du duché de Toulouse . 10 . Non déterminé exactement qui existait sur le territoire du comté d'Aquitaine à cette époque. Cependant, ils étaient. Pendant la campagne, les Arabes, sous le commandement d'Abd ar-Rahman en Aquitaine dans 732 messages chroniqueurs arabes mentionné graphique près de Libourne , en essayant d'organiser la résistance à l'armée arabe, mais fut capturé et exécuté 11 . En année 650 mentionne comte Albi , à l'un des successeurs Ed Waïfre sont mentionnés graphiques Poitiers , Bourges et Angoulême . Toujours en Aquitaine à l'époque il y avait beaucoup de monastères et plusieurs évêchés. Donc, parler de l'archevêché de Bourges et Bordeaux , ainsi que Duché Vaskonii [ edit | texte wiki modifier ] Carte du duché Vaskonii pendant le règne de la Grande-Ed Duché Vaskonii est devenu dépendant des ducs d'Aquitaine dans le milieu du VII siècle . La structure se compose de l'ancien duché de Romain province de Aquitaine Novempopulana (futur Gascogne ), qui comprenait les vallées de la Garonne et de l'Adour , habitée par les ancêtres des Gascons, et le pyrénéen région habitée Vaskonii (ancêtres des Basques ), plus tard formé le noyau du royaume de Pampelune (Navarre) . La frontière nord du duché passa la Garonne, situé dans l'est de la Septimanie , qui faisait partie du royaume wisigothique . Guerrière et la liberté Vaskonii la fin du VI e siècle représentait une menace pour le royaume des Francs, se rebeller périodiquement contre l'autorité des Francs. 13 On ne sait pas combien était grande la puissance de Ed dans cette région, mais un grand soulèvement contre les dirigeants Vaskonii cette fois dans les sources ne sont pas signalés. Accueil Conseil et la réalisation de l'indépendance [ modifier | Modifier le texte wiki ] On ne sait pas quand Ed est devenu duc. Les historiens pensent que cela pourrait se produire entre 674 (la dernière mention dans les documents du duc Loupe je 14 ) et 700 années (première mention que le duc d'Aquitaine Ed 15 ). En 715, Ed a pris le conflit dans le royaume des Francs , et se déclare un dirigeant indépendant, prenant le titre de "princeps d'Aquitaine" ( lat. Aquitaniae Princeps ). 16 Dans l' année 718 , il fut appelé à l'aide du roi de Neustrie Chilpéric II et son maire du palais Rainfroi qu'après la défaite dans une bataille près du village de Vincy cherchait des alliés pour poursuivre la lutte contre le maire du palais d'Austrasie Charles Martel . En échange de l'aide, Ed a probablement incité la reconnaissance de son titre et de l'indépendance. 17 Ed réunit une armée et armée alliée Chilpéric et Rainfroi. Unissons nos forces, les forces des seigneurs féodaux ont été faites dans le sens de l'Austrasie, mais le 14 Octobre de l'année 719 ils ont été défaits dans la bataille de Soissons . Rainfroi fui à Angers , et Ed partit pour la Loire, a pris avec lui le roi Chilpéric et son trésor. 18 Mort du roi d'Austrasie Clotaire IV de la même année, 719 Charles Martel a mis dans une position difficile en tant que maire du palais pour légitimer leurs besoins en énergie a été le roi légitime du genre mérovingienne , ce qui ne pouvait être captivé Aquitains Chilpéric. Charles a été forcé d'envoyer des pourparlers à Ed Toulouse archevêque de Reims Milo . Les négociations ont duré longtemps, et que dans le 720 / 721 Ed écoutées Milo persuasion, ont accepté de retourner à Charles King Chilpéric II, avec la richesse royal capturé et conclure avec le maire du palais d'Austrasie monde. En vertu de ce contrat, Karl a reconnu Chilpéric seul roi, et le duc de Ed. - Souverain indépendant d'Aquitaine 19 20 La lutte avec les Arabes [ edit | Textes des wiki modifier ] Bataille de Toulouse [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Article détaillé: Bataille de Toulouse (721) A cette époque, dans le sud du royaume franc, une nouvelle menace - les Arabes , qui en 714 a été capturé presque toute la péninsule ibérique et de détruire le royaume des Wisigoths , franchi les Pyrénées et envahi la Septimanie . En 719, l' armée arabe sous le commandement de la nouvellement nommé wali al-Andalus Al-Malik ibn samhita capturé Narbonne . Après cela, les Arabes envahirent en possession de Ed. En 721, l' armée d'al-samhita assiégé Toulouse. Ed déplacé à l'aide de la ville assiégée. Duc ne possède pas de forces suffisantes pour faire face à l'armée de l'ennemi dans la bataille ouverte, mais il a réussi à saisir une armée arabe de surprise. Juin 9 an 721 il a vaincu l'ennemi, avec Wali a été mortellement blessé, après quoi les débris de son armée ont fui, en enlevant le siège de la ville. Cette victoire a gagné une large publicité. Chronique officielle des Papes Liber Pontificalis triomphé de 375.000 destruction des Sarrasins (figure absolument fantastique) et papa Grégoire II a envoyé un message de félicitations à Ed et cadeaux en l'honneur de cette victoire. 21 En outre, la victoire a renforcé l'indépendance de Ed et arrêter temporairement le mouvement des Arabes vers le nord. En 725 et 726 respectivement duc d'Aquitaine a éclaté deux fois l'armée du nouveau wali, Anbasy ibn al-Kalbi Suhaym , avec lui-même wali en l'année 725 , a été tué par une flèche en traversant le Rhône . Mais Ed était incapable d'empêcher les Arabes ont conquis en 725 par Lui et Carcassonne . 22 23 24 25 Union avec Munuzoy et pillages Bourges Charles Martel [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Arrêter l'avance des Arabes, Ed, cependant, est resté dans une situation précaire, comme sa propriété bordée sur les terres conquises des Arabes. Steward wali dans ces terres, les Arabes appelaient "frontière orientale" 26 ( Cerdagne 27 , Narbonne , Septimanie ), a été nommé par Uthman ibn Nissa , dont les Francs appelé Munuza . Selon la légende populaire, mentionné dans la " Chronique d'Alphonse III le Grand , " 28 , Munuza, chef berbère, était l'un des quatre commandants musulmans, première entrée en Espagne à l'époque de la conquête arabe. Au cours de l'un des raids en Aquitaine Munuza capturé Lampagiyu , fille de Ed. 29 Beauty Girl Munuzu tellement impressionné qu'il l'a épousée. Grâce à ce mariage Munuza amis avec le père de sa femme, le duc de Ed. 30 Munuza, malheureux que le lieu de Wali Al-Andalus en 730 au lieu de ectopique al-Haytham ibn Ubayd al-Kelabi a été nommé Abd ar-Rahman ibn Abd Allah , et non lui-même 31 , avait besoin d'un allié puissant. Ed voulait protéger leurs biens contre les incursions des Arabes. En conséquence, dans le 730 / 731 entre les deux dirigeants avaient conclu une alliance, une des conditions de ce qui était d'aider Ed Munuze dans la prochaine révolte contre Vali Abd ar-Rahman. 32 En même temps, Ed a commencé différences avec Charles Martel, qui voulait subordonner son pouvoir rompu avec la propriété de francs du royaume. Carl Ed accusé de trahison, disant qu'il est "un allié des infidèles." L'utilisation de ce faux prétexte, il est dans l'année 731 fait deux campagne en Aquitaine. Dans le même temps, il a été deux fois capturé et ravagé Bourges , prelschёnny riche butin. Invasion Martel en sa possession furieux Ed. 33 Fixez l'arrière des Arabes, il a été en mesure de rassembler les forces de Charles Martel à s'opposer et lutter contre Bourges. 22 34 Rébellion Munuzy [ edit | texte wiki modifier ] En année 731 Munuza ouvertement contre Abd ar-Rahman , mais la révolte a échoué. Abd ar-Rahman a profité de la rébellion Munuzy à rassembler une armée énorme. Partie, sous le commandement Gehdi ibn Ziyi il dirigé contre Munuzy bloqué dans sa capitale Al-Baba. 35 Munuza a été pris au dépourvu et était pas prêt à repousser une attaque, et Ed, lutte avec Charles Martel, a été incapable de venir en aide à des alliés . Finalement Munuza a été tué et sa femme Lampagiya a été capturé et envoyé à Abd al-Rahman, qui a enchanté beauté prisonnier, envoyé comme un cadeau à Damas calife Hisham ibn Abd al-Malik , qui a pris Lampagiyu dans son harem. [ 32] 36 37 Randonnée Abd ar-Rahman en Aquitaine et la bataille de Bordeaux [ edit | texte wiki modifier ] Après la défaite Munuzy Abd ar-Rahman a décidé de traiter son allié, Ed Aquitaine. Avoir à sa disposition une armée énorme et est devenu le souverain d'Al-Andalus, il espère poursuivre la conquête commencée par ses prédécesseurs. Il a divisé l'armée en deux parties. 38 Une de l'armée ont envahi la Septimanie et atteint le Rhône , la capture et le pillage Albigeois , Rouergue , Gévaudan et Velay . Légendes et chroniques parlent aussi de la destruction de la Maures Autun et le siège de Sens . 39 Mais contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, qui ont attaqué l'État franc à l'est, Abd ar-Rahman a porté le coup principal de l'ouest. Venant Pyrénées par Ronsevalskom passe , il a d'abord supprimé la résistance des Basques montagnards, les attraper par surprise. Ensuite, il a déplacé le long de l'ancienne voie romaine en direction de Bordeaux . En chemin, il a ravagé la province de Bigorre , Comminges et Labur détruit la cité épiscopale d' Oloron et Lescar , et a également remporté le Bayon . Puis détruit Osh , Dax et Er-sur-Adour , brûlé l'abbaye de Saint-Sever et Saint-Savin. Le duc de Ed a essayé de garder l'attaque des Arabes, mais a subi plusieurs blessures et a été forcé de battre en retraite. En conséquence, l'armée d'Abd ar-Rahman assiégée Bordeaux. Non loin de la ville sur la rive gauche de la Garonne et de la Dordogne a eu lieu la bataille de Bordeaux . Ed a concentré ses forces sur la rive droite de la rivière, dans une hâte rassemblé son armée tout le monde a pu recruter. Cependant, les troupes d'Abd ar-Rahman a réussi à traverser la rivière, remonter le fleuve et prenez Agen . Ed courageusement se précipita sur l'ennemi, mais son armée mal organisée jamais résisté aux Arabes et, incapables de résister à un choc frontal, se sont enfuis, emportant avec lui Ed. Selon la Chronique mozarabe 38 , à la bataille de Palo pluralité aquitain. Ed a réussi à se sauver, mais la déroute était complète. Dans le mozarabe Chronicle 40 a déclaré: . Lat Solus Deus numerum morientium vel pereuntium recognoscat (" Dieu seul sait le score tué ") 41 . Personne ne pouvait retarder l'avance des Arabes vers le nord. Mais l'armée d'Abd-al-Rahman resta près de Bordeaux, à piller le quartier. La ville elle-même a été capturé et dévasté, dans un cadre entièrement dévasté. Seulement après que Abd ar-Rahman évolué. Traversée de la Dordogne, l'armée arabe marcha vers la ville tournée . Le but de Abd ar-Rahman était probablement la célèbre abbaye de Saint-Martin de Tours . Sur la route étaient quartier dévasté Périgueux , Saintes et Angoulême , et capturé les villes elles-mêmes. Après cela, l'armée des Maures a traversé le fleuve Charente . 22 42 Bataille de Poitiers [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Carl Shteyben . bataille de Poitiers 732 années Article détaillé: Bataille de Poitiers (732) Après avoir fui de Bordeaux, Ed est allé à la Loire. Occasion de rassembler une nouvelle armée, il était pas, il n'y a donc qu'un seul Ed: demander de l'aide à ses anciens ennemis - maire du palais Charles Martel. Rassembler les restes de l'armée, Ed dirigé à Paris , où à cette époque était Charles. En arrivant dans la ville, Ed a réussi à persuader Charles engagé dans une lutte avec cette fois des tribus germaniques ensemble pour parler contre les Arabes. 42 Apparemment danger imminent menaçant au moment cessé de nombreuses querelles et des luttes, à la fois chez les Francs, et entre les Francs et autres tribus germaniques. Pour la réflexion menace arabe Carl a arrêté la guerre, où il a passé contre les Allemands. Il a réussi en peu de temps à rassembler une grande armée, qui se composait de, sauf les Francs , et quelques autres tribus germaniques: Alamans , Bavarois , Saxons , Frisons . Avec une grande armée de Charles marcher son armée sur le chemin des Maures , qui avait entre-temps atteint Poitiers , tout sur son passage brûlant. Près de la ville Arabes pillé et détruit l'abbaye de Saint-Hilaire, mais la ville elle-même n'a pas assiègent, l'arrondissement et ayant déplacé plus loin dans la direction de la Tour. 42 Armées se rencontrèrent entre Tours et Poitiers. Ni le lieu ni la date exacte de la bataille est toujours pas clairement établies par les historiens. Les historiens ont exprimé de nombreuses versions concernant le lieu de la bataille, le mettre dans des endroits différents entre Poitiers et Tours. Aussi appelé des dates différentes de la bataille - à partir de Octobre 732 à Octobre 733 années 43 , mais pour le moment la dernière version en vigueur de la bataille se réfère spécifiquement à Octobre 732 années 44 . Cette bataille est entré dans l'histoire comme la bataille de Poitiers (ou la bataille de Tours). Le résultat de cette bataille a été la défaite des armées arabes et la mort d'Abd ar-Rahman. Vestiges des armées arabes ont profité de la nuit qui a suivi et se sont enfuis. "Chronique de Saint-Denis», suggère: «... le duc d'Aquitaine, Ed, qui a conduit les gens à la France Sarrasins, le fléau surnaturelle a agi pour que la paix avec l'empereur Charles, et ensuite tué tous les Sarrasins survécu à cette bataille, ce qui pourrait arriver ...» 45 46 , ce qui pourrait indiquer que le duc de Ed avec Aquitains fait pour poursuivre les fugitifs. Dans le même temps, "mozarabe Chronicle», dit: «Et parce que ces gens ne semblent pas préoccupés par la poursuite, ils étaient partis, en proie Laden, et triomphalement retourné dans son pays" . Les mêmes notes et la "Chronique de Saint-Denis": "Il Martel ont pris toutes les tentes de l'ennemi et tout leur équipement et emmenés tout ce qu'ils avaient » . 38 46 Sur la base de ceux-ci et d'autres historiens de preuves suggèrent qui a suivi les Maures en retraite fait un duc d'Aquitaine, tandis que Charles Martel a quitté le champ de bataille pour recueillir abandonné musulmans proie. Divisant le butin, Charles Martel honorablement rentré chez lui. 47 Cette victoire francs pour arrêter l'avance des Arabes en Europe de l'Ouest, et Charles Martel a été unanimement reconnu comme un champion de la chrétienté et de la règle de l'ensemble de la Gaule . 22 Cependant, enfin la menace arabe n'a pas été éliminée, et Charles a dû faire un peu plus de voyages à déloger les Arabes de Provence et la Bourgogne. 22 48 49 Après la bataille de Poitiers, Ed a été contraint de se soumettre à Charles Martel. Sur les dernières années de la vie du duc de Ed ne sait pratiquement rien. Peu de temps avant sa mort (environ 734 années ), il était capable de casser une fois de plus les Maures dans les gorges des Pyrénées. 50 Ed sont morts dans l'année 735 1 et a été enterré dans le monastère de Saint-Marie d'Alarkon 51 . Duché d'Aquitaine a été divisé entre ses fils, Gunaldom et Gatton . Sources [ modifier | Modifier le texte wiki ] Dans les historiques chroniques et annales conservé quelques références tout à fait à la règle du duc d'Aquitaine Ed. La plupart des sources peuvent être divisés en deux groupes: ceux dérivés du royaume des Francs et ceux dont les auteurs étaient sur le territoire contrôlé par les Arabes. Sources d'origine franque [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Une des plus anciennes sources franques, qui fait référence au duc de Ed, un livre d'histoires francs 19 - pro- mérovingienne Chronicle, compilé dans le année 727 , qui sont décrits, y compris les événements 718 - 720 années . Décrit plus en détail la relation entre Ed et Charles Martel successeurs Fredegar Chronicle 52 , dans sa première partie suit le «Livre de l'Histoire des Francs», puis couvre indépendamment développements jusqu'à la mort du duc d'Aquitaine. Ceci est la plus complète des sources franques cette fois. Cependant, compilé avec le soutien de membres de la famille Pépinides , il montre un biais dans la présentation de tout ce qui concerne les ennemis de Charles Martel, y compris, sans Ed parle de la lutte contre les Maures en 720 de de lui des appels des alliés des Sarrasins en 732 , et ne le mentionne pas nommé en tant que participant à la bataille de Poitiers. "Chronique de successeurs Frédégaire," comme description la plus associée de l'histoire de l'État franc, était due à un grand nombre de copies réalisées à partir de lui, est très connu parmi les chroniqueurs de l'État franc et est souvent utilisé comme une base pour les travaux historiques ultérieures. Par conséquent, l'exposé des faits par la négative à l'égard de la lumière duc Edu contenue dans cette chronique, était dominante dans l'ensemble de l'historiographie française. Le plus complet, cette tendance est reflétée dans la rédaction d'un XV siècle Grandes Chroniques de France . 45 Modernes Duke Edu francs Annales de l'original n'a pas été conservé, mais beaucoup annales compilées à la fin du VIII -La première moitié du IXe siècle contenir un enregistrement des œuvres antérieures. D'après les annales de l'époque carolingienne accorder plus d'attention à Ed Chronique de Moissac , qui fait partie des "Grandes Chroniques de France" "Chronique de Saint-Denis" 53 , et " Chronique Izesa " 54 et « annales de Petavianskie " 55 . La plupart des annales franques mentionnent Ed comme l'ennemi de Charles Martel n'a pas parlé de son combat contre les Maures, et même sur sa participation à la bataille de Poitiers (par exemple, " Annales de Saint Amanda " 56 ou « annales de Lobbskie » 57 ). Chroniques ultérieures ne font que répéter le message de leurs prédécesseurs. Sources d'origine espagnole [ edit | Modifier le texte wiki ] Parmi les principales sources d'origine espagnole sont deux chroniques créé peu de temps après les événements décrits dans les. Cette byzantin arabo-chronicles 741 années 58 et la Chronique de 754 (également connu sous le nom "Cordoba anonyme") 59 . Décrivant l'histoire de la conquête de la péninsule ibérique par les Maures, ces chroniques donnent une place considérable et les campagnes ultérieures de musulmans en Aquitaine. Ils contiennent le plus d'informations sur la bataille de Toulouse, sur l'alliance avec le duc de Ed Munuzoy et défaite ultérieure du duc de Vali Abd ar-Rahman ibn Abdallah. Fondamentalement, ces sources historiens fondent leurs descriptions du conseil d'Ed avant la bataille de Poitiers. Contrairement aux sources franques, ces chroniques ne pas annoncer Ed par conscrit qui Maures en 732 a fait ses mars. 60 Personnalité Ed [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Une description précise de l'apparition de Ed n'a pas survécu. Quant à son caractère, selon les historiens modernes Ed était un dirigeant courageux avec un cœur noble, capable de prendre des décisions rapides en fonction de la situation. 61 Très controversé et tendancieuse sur la cartographie de la personnalité et les actes de Ed dans les sources franques contemporaines. Plusieurs chroniques, en particulier le premier successeur de Frédégaire , qui ont travaillé sous le patronage de Hildebrand (frère de Charles Martel) accusés Ed que ce fut lui qui a encouragé les Arabes en l'an 731/732 34 : Lorsque Ed vit qu'il avait été vaincu et a fait l'objet de mépris, puis demandé de l'aide contre le prince Charles et ses Francs avaient les mauvaises personnes Sarrasins. Ceux suis allé avec son roi Abdiramoy et traversé la Garonne à Bordeaux, où ils ont brûlé l'église et tué les habitants. La même position a eu lieu et de nombreuses chroniques plus tard ( Vie de saint .. Teodofreda , Fontanelskaya Chronique , Chronique de Saint-Denis , les annales de Saint-Arnoul et quelques autres monastères). Toutefois, cette information est non confirmée par d'autres sources, y compris quelques-uns des chroniques franques. Par exemple, la Chronique de Sigebert de Gembloux dans l'article à la 732 années enregistrement contient des rumeurs sur l'appel de Ed Sarrasins, d'ailleurs ils ont immédiatement réfutées 62 : En tant que gouverneur Ed à tous égards inférieurs à Karl. Il l'a appelé contre les Sarrasins d'Espagne ... invitation clairement fictif. De plus, cette information ne soit pas confirmée, et les chroniques arabes (par exemple, «Chronique mozarabe»), qui se réfère exclusivement à l'Union Ed Munuzoy. Études des historiens modernes confirment également que Ed n'a pas conclu une alliance avec Abd ar-Rahman. L'argument affirme que la défaite, les terres uchinёnny Ed, ainsi que d'une résistance farouche qui leur a été Arabes, suggère que les Arabes ne pas appeler Ed. 22 37 63 Résultats du Conseil [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Pendant son règne, Ed a réussi à obtenir l'indépendance complète du roi des Francs, sous son autorité était un état énorme dans le sud de la France. Mais raids Arabes ont apporté cette situation à rien, parce que, après la défaite à la bataille de Bordeaux, Ed a été contraint de sacrifier l'indépendance de sauver Aquitaine de plus ruine. Après la mort de Charles Martel Ed marché sur Aquitaine et réalisé à partir de la nouvelle Duke Gunalda, reconnaissant sa suzeraineté, mais gardé ses biens. Après les rébellions répétées Ed héritiers en 767, la perte de la plupart de leurs possessions, pouvoir enfin défendre seulement Vaskonii . Dynastie fondée par Ed règles en Gascogne à la mi XI siècle . En outre, la sortie de cette dynastie, les dirigeants de plusieurs générations Gascon comtés et les personnes âgées. Mariage et enfants [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Épouse: Waltraud , la fille du duc franc de Valachie . Enfants: Gunald (Yunald) Je (d. après 748), duc d'Aquitaine Gatton (Atto) (d. après 744), duc d'Aquitaine Remistan (pénalité. 768) En outre, Ed était une autre fille qui était soit illégitime ou venu d'un autre mariage Ed: Lampagiya (d après 731.) 29 ; mari: Uthman ibn Nissa Munuza (d 731)., émir berbère; après la mort Munuzy Lampagiya frappé le calife de Damas harem Hišām NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Duc d'Aquitaine Catégorie:Décès en 735